


Crap. Crapity Crap Crap.

by YellowRosebud



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Amputee Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowRosebud/pseuds/YellowRosebud
Summary: Peter Parker wakes up in a hospital. Crap. He relizes why he is there, and needs to get out, to go find the rest of the Avengers, but as he gets up, he relizes something is missing. Crap. Again.





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry for any medical inaccuracy, This is why I'm a theatre nerd and not a medical student. Forgive me for not doing the research, this is fanfiction, and I'm writing this at 2:36 am.

Anyway...

Peter slowly came to. He had been conscious before, but couldn't hear very well or move. Everything was horrible, the lights were too bright, the fabric surrounding him was too itchy, the sounds were too loud, the air tasted like fish, for some really weird reason, and the smell of the place was way too strong. Antibiotic, or whatever it was called, it smelled like the hospital.

The hospital. Crap. Why was he in he hospital?!

Peter could hear words being said outside the room he was in, the walls in the room were soundproof, so while he could hear the people we'll enough, he couldn't make out whatever it was they were saying, even with super hearing.

Soon after the voices stopped, May came into the room, along with Tony Stark, May looked like she had just been crying, but it was clear she didn't want Peter to see, to know, so Peter left it alone.

"Hey, honey, how are you doing?" May spoke with a soft voice, Peter was greatful, his already super sensitive senses were even more sensitive at the moment.

"I've been better... What happened?" Peter looked mostly at Stark while saying the last part.

"I guess you wouldn't remember considering all the medication they put you on." Tony spoke, more to himself than anyone. Then looked Peter in the eyes, sighed, and continued cautiously. "Remember the mission you, Cap, Nat, Bruce and Clint went on?" Peter nodded slowly, he could vaguely recall. "Well... When you guys got to the warehouse, they were all dead, killed by an earthquake of all things." Tony paused a moment before continuing. "And... While you guys were in there, there was another earthquake, a worse one, that brought down the entire warehouse, and the surrounding ones, right on top of you guys." The spiderling's mentor spoke the last part hesitantly, as if he wasn't entirely sure he was done talking, in fact, Mr. Stark was acting very strange.

"Are the others okay?" Peter practically yelled. He had to make sure everyone else was okay. He felt fine, he just needed to know how the others were.

"They're fine, kid. Bruce had a broken rib and a fractured arm, and Cap a broken foot, while Natasha has a broken wrist, but otherwise they're fine. They're okay, underoos." Mr. Stark spoke softly, like Peter was the one badly injured, but he felt fine.

"Can I go see them? Where are they?" Despite Mr. Stark's reassurance, Peter was almost freaking out.

"Peter, it may not be the best idea to go see them right now, alright? You should get some rest." May then got up and turned towards the door, Tony following suit.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go see them."

"No!" Mr. Stark attempted to get over to Peter and keep him from getting up but it was too late.

Peter had already whisked off the covers off of his lower half, sliding his legs over to the edge of the hospital bed to stand up. But, before he could stand up, and most likely fall over, flat on his face, he rilized something was wrong with his legs. Peter looked down. Leg. He had one leg.

Peter was silent for a long time, until May broke the silence with a shatter, like setting off a bomb.

"Peter...?" Her voice was incredibly quiet, as if afraid Peter might break if she spoke too loudly.

"Where the hell is my leg?" Peter's voice was small at first, but he quickly recovered from shock. "Where the hell if my LEG!?" Peter was panicking, tears running down his face. He couldn't believe it. He didn't have a leg. From just above where his knee should have been was nothingness. No. It can't be.

"Crap. Crappity crap, crap." Stark spoke under his breath, even though he knew Peter could hear him perfectly well.


	2. Flashback

Tony Stark POV: 6 days ago.

"Peter was in the center of the building. The others had just exited the warehouse when it collapsed, so they weren't too hurt." A medic had come over to Tony in the hospital's waiting room, bringing the famous man coffee, because, well, he looked like complete and utter hell.

"What about Peter? Is he hurt!? How bad!?" Tony Stark was on the verge of tears. Peter meant so much more to him than he'd like to admit. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to Peter, his protege. His son, Tony realizes with a start. Peter was his son. His kid. He had to be okay. He was okay, he had superhuman healing. He was going to be fine... Right!?

The paramedic spoke slowly, aware of how broken Tony was at the moment. "Peter took a pretty bad hit." He waited for that to process before continuing. "Multiple support beams landed on top of him. He has suffered quite a lot of injuries, a broken arm, wrist and a few ribs, minor concussion, and his lungs may need help breathing for a little while, but with his healing, all that should clear up in a week, tops."

Tony sighed with relief, before realizing that the doctor was withholding something. Something very bad. "WHAT!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY KID!?" Tony knew he sounded like a maniac, that everyone stopped and stared for a moment at him, he knew everyone heard him, but he didn't care. How could he? Tony broke down, tears finally giving way.

"One of the support beams landed on his right leg, severing it halfway from the boy's body. Almost all of his leg will need to be amputated." The doctor handed May, who was behind Tony, crying quietly, she quickly signed them, not wanting t look at the words that would change her nephew's life forever. The man in front of the great Stark spoke quietly, then walking back to the operating room, prepping to start the amputation.

That was six days ago


	3. Does Ned know?

"Peter?" May spoke incredibly softly, yet to Peter it seemed loud, but out of reach. Peter couldn't focus on anything. His leg was gone, how was he supposed to walk? Live? How was he supposed to be Spider-Man?

"Kid?" It was Tony talking this time, "you want a moment?"

Peter thought for a moment, still not looking up from his leg, or rather, lack thereof. "Yeah... Yeah. Thanks." Peter finally glanced up at his mentor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later, and Peter had gotten over most of his shock, although he still wasn't allowed to get up, even though the rest of his injuries had completely healed.

Peter was re-reading one of his favorite books when a thought dawned on him.

"May?"

May poked her head in.

"Does Ned know where I am? Does he know what happened?" Peter asked in quite a rush. 

A flash of worry flashed across May's face. "Oh... Ned doesn't know where you are... Or what happened... Crap."

Peter grabbed his phone from the table beside him, already clicking on Ned's contact. "Can I call him?"

"Yes, but.. Does he know everything?" Right after she said that, by the look on Peter's face, she could tell that Ned knew. "I don't even want to know, just call Ned."

Peter dialed the number, listening to the ring, waiting for Ned to pick up.

"Dude! You've been gone for over a week! What happened? Are you okay? Where are you? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were dead! How-"

Peter finally cut him off his rambling."Ned! Dude."

"Sorry."

"Anyway... I am at the hospital because-" Peter started before Ned screamed through the phone why the hell he was in the hospital. "Dude... I'm..." Peter didn't want to say okay, he wasn't, not by a long shot. "Alive. A building fell on top of me, yes, another one, while on a mission with some of the Avengers."

"Dude! You were on a mission with the AVENGERS!? Awesome!"

Peter smiled, Ned's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Okay, dude, I'm gonna come and see you after school."

After Ned hung up, Peter sighed, not sure he wanted his best friend to see what had happened to him.


	4. Friends, come and see the new world of Peter Parker's life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK, not my greatest, but still read, it will get better. Promise.

“Peter!” 

Ned came barreling into Peter’s small hospital room, hugging Peter.

“Hey Ned!”

Peter subconsciously adjusted the thin blanket covering his left leg, and what was left of his right. Ned looked at Peter questionably at this action,but Peter just shrugged it off and Ned left it alone.

“So how long until you’re out of this place?” Once Ned has finally calmed down, the questions started.

“Not too long, about a week, but I won’t come to school for a few weeks after getting out. Maybe two months?” Peter decoded that he should just be straightforward, he couldn’t exactly hide the loss of an entire limb from a person. If Ned found out, he would find out.

 

“Two months?! But your fine!” Ned clearly didn’t understand.

Peter sighed. He didn’t want to tell him. He couldn’t, he was afraid he would start crying again, so instead he decided to rip off the bandaid. A few moments later he would decide he ripped it off a little too quickly.

Peter jerked the blanket off his lower hall the reveal his left leg and all that was left of his right.

Ned didn’t know how to react. So he fainted. And just then, Michelle, whom Ned had brought along, chose that exact, perfectly timed moment, to walk in.

“The food here sucks- ... Parker?” What surprised Peter most about MJ’s sentence was what she said next. “What the hell happened to Leeds?” She could clearly see Peter’s leg, but said nothing of it. Acting like it was completely normal, instead focusing on the immediate present of what just happened, on what was fixable. And that was exactly what Peter needed in that time. It never ceased to amaze him how well Michelle could understand any situation, person, and knowing exactly what to do, and not faking anything.

—————————————————————

After Tony finally got Ned conscious and adjusted to Peter's... Predicament, Tony left and Peter had to explain what had happened to Ned and Michelle, although they never got to ask or say anything because right after Peter finished telling the horror story that was his life in the past few weeks, though he was unconscious for most of it and recalled almost nothing, the nurse came and ushered Peter's friends out, insisting he needed "rest". So Peter was left alone, in a small, cramped room, very bored, with nothing to do except contemplate his life, which was very much, drastically changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took soooooo long, in the future,mother chapters will be posted more frequently.


	5. Back to normal. But not really.

Two weeks have gone by and Peter Parker was finally out of that damn hospital. He hated that place, he hated hospitals in general. The smell was too strong and horrible, and that was without super senses. Everyone treated him weirdly, like he was something about to break. Now what he hated about hospitals didn’t matter, he was, at last, out of that tiny, cramped, uncomfortable, room and back to normal life.

Almost.

Peter had to go to physical therapy still. He had regained some balance, but was still wobbly. Not to mention that he had an entire leg hacked of to get used to.

ImustnottorturemycharactersImustnottorturemycharacters

Today. The dreaded day. School. Well, not so much the school itself, but the people. And the stares. And the actual stairs. At least he had Ned and MJ. Ned still acted a bit strange, but that was to be expected, Peter had his entire fraking leg sawed off his body, and it looked a bit weird, but the initial shock wore off.

ImustnottorturemycharactersImustnottorturemycharacters

“Sure you’re up to go today?”

“I have to go back sometime. Can’t avoid it forever as much as I want to,” Peter sighed to May.

“Alright, don’t forget your crutches. I’ll try to see how the plans for that prosthetic Stark said he’d make you is going,” May reached into the backseat to grab the crutches. “And ignore Eugene Thompson.” May refuses to call Flash by his nickname because he hated his real name. May didn’t care weather Flash was present to hear her or not.

As Peter hobbled out of the car he heard a shout.

“Peter!” Ned was running across the parking lot from the school to Peter. “You didn’t tell me you were coming back to school today.”

“Yeah, sorry. Mr. Stark told me to hold off, but I decided I can’t get even more behind on work than I already am.”

ImustnottorturemycharactersImustnottorturemycharacters

“Parker! What are you doing?!” The Coach yelled across the gym at Peter, who was late to school because of, well, leg. Peter had gym first that day because of the being late. He was sitting across the gym reading a book MJ had recommended, which was actually pretty interesting and engaging. Peter was enjoying it until the Coach’s loud shriek ring out across the gym.

“I’m reading. I’m not supposed to do gym for a while,” Peter yelled back.

“Well, unless there is a direct docter’s note, Parker, you need to be running laps like everybody else. Just because you say Stark has taken a liking to you doesn’t give you special privileges!” The Coach marches over to where Peter was sitting and put out his hand for a note while all the other students stopped pretending to run to watch the interaction.

“Um...” Peter had asked for a note from the doctor, but she told him that he would be dismissed from gym easily. She obviously hadn’t accounted for Peter’s gym teacher. “Sir, I don’t actually have a note, but-“ 

Before Peter could get the rest of the words out the Coach took to screaming again. “Principal’s office, Parker. NOW.”

“But-“

“NOW! Get up and go!” He was roaring mad now. The only thing Peter could do was get up. So he did. With some difficulty. He pulled his nonexistent leg out from underneath himself and stood.

“Oh my gosh...”

“What the shit...”

“What happened to Penis?”

“Gahhh...”

“The Coach just stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. Until someone FINALLY coughed. The Coach snapped up and stuttered. “Uhh... Yeah. Just-Just... Sit,” He then turned around Ed promptly and got back to screaming at everyone. “What are you doing!? RUN! Run you fat, lazy hooligans!”


	6. Gone.

This continued for about three days, kids pretending not to stare as Peter crossed through the halls, teachers not making eye contact, and going to physical therapy after school. Then it came. The article everyone was reading. The article that kicked off a horrible chain of events.

It was everywhere. Literally everywhere. Every website, every add, TV, texts, email, mail, letters, billboards.

It was written by every newspaper and magazine you could think of. Who is Peter Parker? Tony Stark spotted at hospital with teenager! Tony Stark’s young protege! It was inescapable.

ImustnottorturemycharactersImustnottorturemycharactersImustnottorturemycharacters

Peter was sitting in his room doing homework when it happened. He was thinking about chemistry when two guys in ski masks broke into his room, smashing the window. Peter quickly kicked one in the gut, hard. The second guy suddenly shot Peter, and Peter instantly felt bad. ‘What was it, elephant tranquilizer?!’ Yes, yes it was. Peter collapses and the guy threw him over his shoulder and carried him out the door. May came home a few minutes later to find her nephew gone, the window shards scattered on the floor, and the bed overturned where the first guy stumbled. 

ImustnottorturemycharactersImustnottorturemycharactersImustnottorturemycharacters

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, what’s up FRIDAY?”

“May Parker is calling, should I answer?” 

“Sure, Peter should be here now anyway” Tony wiped his hands of grease. “May?”

“Where is he?! Where is Peter?!” May was clearly crying, she was hysterical and angry. “I swear if one of your enemies took him I will kill you myself!”

Tony was in shock, he just stood while May screamed over the speakers. He only snapped out of it when May said Peter’s name again. “May, I swear to you I will find him. I promise,” He hung up on May without waiting for an answer. Tony abandoned whatever it was that he was working in and ran to his computer, trying to find the GPS in the kid’s suit, but it was still in his room.

ImustnottorturemycharactersImustnottorturemycharactersImustnottorturemycharacters

Peter woke up seeing nothing. Black. He couldn’t hear, see, smell, anything. He could hardly breath. Then there was something. Something out of the nothingness that was small, but out of the nothingness felt enormous. Heavy footsteps, big and scary, came closer. Closer and closer, louder and louder. Fear and panic building no up inside Peter. He wasn’t exactly in a position to get himself out. He has chained to a chair. The chains were clearly made of vibrainium. He could tell, he couldn’t rip through it. Then, the footsteps stopped. Right in front of him. A sack was ripped off Peter’s head. There was a man standing in front of the boy, he had a beard and mean eyes and looked like he had his face rolled over by a steamroller.

“I see we finally found a use for those vibrainium chains, don’t want to take the chance that you can use something Stark might have given you.”

A voice rung out from behind Peter, a woman’s voice. She stepped out from behind Peter’s chair. She was short, but intimidating. Her green eyes seemed to see through his very soul, and held something evil and dangerous. Her short auburn hair whipped around as she turned to the man.

“Pleasure doing business, Paul. And Yes, you can hold him for ransom, but then HYDRA gets him. You get your money, we get, well. I don’t have to tell you anything,” the woman then turned and walked away. Her heels echoed, sounding like daggers to the ground.

ImustnottorturemycharactersImustnottorturemycharactersImustnottorturemycharacters

Captain America, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, Black Widow, and Thor all stood in front a hysterical Tony Stark. He had just explained what had happened to Peter Parker. They were all shocked, they had grown fond of the Spider-Nerd. A sharp ringtone brought them out of their shocked state. The email was brought up onto a screen by FRIDAY.

“Not now, FRIDAY,” Tony spoke quietly, he seemed defeated. He had been working all night to find Peter with no avail. He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes themselves looked like death. His skin was pale and sickly.

“Sir, I think you might want to see this,” Friday clicked on the video posted in the email. The Avengers lay silent as it played. They were horrified.


End file.
